With the rise in popularity of the Internet, people are becoming more and more used to reading books, articles, and viewing photos on the Internet through the use of webpage browsing functionality provided by the Internet. A book consists of many pages, and a long article may also be divided into several pages. When a user finishes reading a page and prepares to read the next page on the display screen of a terminal (e.g., computers, mobile phones), or the user finishes browsing a photo in a series of photos and then prepares to view the next photo, the user must click a paging tag (e.g., Next Page) at the bottom of the webpage to request an Internet service by using a website address corresponding to the paging tag. Then, the user can read the contents of the next page or browse the next photo through the Internet. The Internet requested operation takes a certain period of time. Especially when the network condition is busy, the operation may take much longer, thus interrupting the user's webpage reading or photo browsing. The user cannot continuously and smoothly read webpages or view photos, thus negatively affecting the user's reading experience.
In addition, webpages on the Internet usually include webpage header, webpage navigation links, webpage footer, related webpage links, webpage body content, webpage interaction information, advertising information, etc. The contents of a webpage include many hyperlinks, not simply browsing information. For example, a user may browse webpages by touch mode. When the user is ready to turn the next page through the touch of a finger on the touch screen of a mobile terminal, the user may inadvertently touch text or an image with a hyperlink. The touch screen of the mobile terminal displays the webpage specified by the hyperlink rather than the next page that the user expects to read.
Further, the width and height of the webpage provided by the Internet is larger than the width and height of the screen of a mobile terminal (e.g., a mobile phone). When a user browses webpages on the mobile terminal, he/she needs to continuously zoom in and out, as well as move around the webpage. In this case, webpage reading can be very inconvenient.